The Wolfs honour
by Zek88
Summary: What if Aizen affected more than the current shinigami ,what if there were other victims in the past who stumbled upon his plot.chapter 7 up The plan and zarakis rampage? continued
1. Chapter 1 prologue how things came to be

**Hi there this is my first bleach fic, as this year I got really addicted to bleach and fascinated by the story so yeah after much thought I decided to give a shot at a bleach fic instead of my usual Tekken and ff8 fics. I hope you like it as I put a lot of thought into this.**

**I do not own Bleach this is owned by Tite Kubo the creator of that brilliant manga. All character with the exception of my two OC's Kyo Hikari and Ayume Tadashi. Everything else is not mine.**

**Chapter 1:prologue how things come into being**

Ayume Tadashi lay on the roof of eighth divisions main administration building pretending to drink sake with some companions and fellow captains of the 8th, 10th, 11th and 13th divisions. She sat up her white captain's haori fluttering in the cold night's air; if anyone was around you could clearly see the kanji of 3rd division.

She looked at her companions the eighth division captain and main instigator of this impromptu drinking party ,Kyoraku Shunsui was on his sixth bottle of sake that night, how he could drink so much she would never know. Looking to one of her closer friends the 10th division captain Kurosaki Isshin ,she saw he was joking around with Captain Ukitake who like her was not drinking probably because of his illness or the fact he'd convinced his two devoted third seats to let him go. Next to them was Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th division, he was always trying to get Ayume to fight him however she always ignored his challenges. She was actually surprised he'd not even once tried to challenge her once that night, she put it down to that he was too drunk to bother.

"Ayume chan you looked worried about something?" came the gruff voice of Captain Kyoraku of the eighth division or Shunsui to his friends, she looked at him blankly "nothings bother me Shunsui I was just thinking that's all" she replied ignoring a snort from Zaraki which she meet with a glare.

He however did not take the hint "you're always thinking Tadashi that's why you're too much of a pansy to fight me" Kenpachi remarked receiving a sharp glare from Ayume.

"Captain Zaraki just because I refuse to fight you does not make me in your exact words 'a pansy' I simply have better things to do with my time then fight you and end up in fourth division" she retorted.

As if everyone sensed the temperature rising between the two captains, Isshin decided to calm the atmosphere "hey hey lets not get violent here we're just here to have a friendly drink among friends".

"Yeah and talking about drinking Ayume chan you haven't touched your sake at all" Shunsui pointed out getting everyone but Ukitakes attention on her "I don't drink" she simply replied doing her best to ignore the pressuring glances in her direction.

"Try it you might like it or I'll tell everyone about that vice captain of yours that thing you did when you were my vice captain all those years ago" Shunsui tried to blackmail.

She looked at him defiantly "blackmail doesn't work with me Shunsui and you know it" she retorted "however knowing my vice captain the paperwork won't even be half finished so just this once I'm gonna have an excuse to sleep in late" she said taking a drink of the offered sake cup.

Once she finished the cup she made an expression of disgust "see was that so bad come on Ayume even Jushshiro drank some" Isshin and Shunsui both pointed out, sometimes she wondered how she always got pulled into these random drinking party's.

* * *

Having finally escaped from the drinking party as almost everyone had either passed out on the roof with the exception of Captain Ukitake who had left almost completely sober.

"See you around Jushiro" she said as she began to walk back to her division as she didn't have enough concentration thanks to that infernal sake to flash step there.

"Yeah see you around Ayume chan" he said flash stepping into the distance most likely to be meet by two very worried third seat officers, she laughed at that image of them scolding him. Sometimes she wished her own Vice Captain was that devoted well maybe not that devoted, but her vice captain Hikari Kyo was lazy and most times finding some way to slack off work or make her third or fourth seated officer do his paperwork for him. Naturally she had her doubts kyo's paperwork would be finished when she got there.

On her way there though she saw a strange sight for that time in the morning, the fifth division's main office still had its lights on at 3 am. Not that it was uncommon for a Captain to be awake till the early hours of the morning as paperwork could get the better of anyone during the busy times. But nothing that major had happened in over 50 years and the fact Aizen was one of the exemplary captains who got their paperwork finished always before the deadline much like Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of sixth division.

She was curious so she went to take a peek, hiding her spiritual pressure of course as it would ruin her reputation as a captain to be caught ease dropping, however nothing could of prepared her for what she was about to hear!

_

* * *

_ a voice she recognised to be Captain Aizens vice captain Gin Ichimaru. 

"_No Gin its going exactly to plan however I still need to find the _Hogyoku_ for the plan to be put into action"_

"_But wasn't it stolen Aizen sama?" _she heard Ichimaru question again_ "yes Gin however that's just a minor complication for now we'll find it eventually and then the king will fall and I will become a god" _Aizen proclaimed, making her shudder at how evil he sounded when he said that.

This was confusing her now, becoming a god what on earth was he thinking and the device he mentioned rang a bell in her memory. Then it hit her that was the same thing Urahara was working on just before he was exhiled.

Her thoughts went back to the day before he'd intinsully vanished from Soul Society

Flashback 

"_Ayume san" Urahara said peering into Ayume's office where was busy filing reports, while Kyo kept complaining on why he had to do so much paperwork that day._

"_Yeah come in Kisuke" she answered not looking up from the paper about the new Shinigami graduates that were to join her division._

_He walked in "you work too much" he commented, Kyo agreed earning him a sharp glare "no I don't what you want anyway Kisuke if its to join you for a walk with captain Shihoin I can't" she replied._

_He looked at her, something was wrong Kisuke never looked that nervous unless something bad had happened "what's wrong Kisuke" she asked genuinely concerned for her friend finally taking her eyes off the paperwork that covered her desk. He faked a smile, now her suspicions were aroused "nothing just come to say goodbye" he said leaving her office, Ayume was very confused "what was that about" Kyo asked seeing his captains confused expression, she looked at him "I have no clue"_

_The next day it was announced that he and Yourichi Shihoin had disappeared from soul society she never heard from either of them again._

End of flashback 

She was snapped back to reality when she heard Aizen speak again "as I was saying Gin where's Tosen we don't want others hearing this" Ayume panicked at the sound of footsteps nearby and decided she'd better get out of there.

Little did she know she had been watched the whole time from behind a wall.

* * *

Stepping into the still lit up office, she sighed at the sight of Kyo fast asleep his head resting on a pile of unfinished papers, with his ink brush still in his hand, she noticed a small puddle of ink on the wooden floor. She removed the now dry ink brush from his hand and placed it on the desk once more but than a more fun thought occurred to her, she took the brush and using the remaining ink wrote something on his forehead, he never even twitched making her usually serious expression turn to one of almost childish mischief.

* * *

Next morning 

"Ahh Captain Tadashi someone broke into the office and drew on me!" a now very awake Kyo yelled running into Ayume private quarters. She groaned then forced herself from her comfortable position on the pillow to face Kyo, she wanted to burst Into laughter when she saw him with "lazy baka" written on his forehead in black ink she had to say she did a good job considering all things.

However her hangover had caught up with her, and stared him straight in the eye "Vice Captain Hikari when did I give you permission to enter my private quarters and please Kyo if you must slack off on duty please don't tell me" she reprimanded him, making him whimper.

"Now Kyo if you're finished admitting that you're a lazy fukotaicho would you please for once do your paperwork so Commander Yamamoto doesn't yell at me for not meeting the deadline again".

Kyo nodded obediently "hai Captain" once he was gone, she looked outside the window in her quarters not bothering to get off the bed. It seemed her third seat officer had taken up some initiative of leading the divisions training for the morning "must thank him later" she muttered to herself before slumping onto the pillows again "dam sake this is why I hate it" she muttered to no one.

**

* * *

**

"Captain Captain where are you!" Kyo's voice echoed though the hall of 3rd division, where member who were previously slacking off as their captain was to hung over to bother telling them off, however those who were slacking off soon went back to work at the sight of their vice captain.

"What is it Kyo this better be good I've got one killer headache so make it quick" she snapped appearing out of her quarters for the first time that morning, dressed in her Shinigami robes and captains haori. Kyo stopped then told her "theres a distress call from Squad A lead by fourth seat Taka apparently several menos Grande ambushed them while they were in the living world, Captain Aizen and vice captain Ichimaru of the fifth division are already down there but have requested back up from us" he said for once sounding like a officer.

She quickly snapped to her usual serious self "when was this message sent exactly vice captain Hikari" she responded showing no sign of a hangover.

"About ten minutes ago I had trouble finding you captain shall I go get some of the officers" Kyo replied equally seriously.

Ayume shook her head "no there'll be no need for that two captains and two vice captains should be able to handle a few menos so just get ready to depart for the living world" she told him, he nodded "hai Captain"

**

* * *

Living world**

"Captain theres no hollows or meno's here" Kyo pointed out, Ayume sighed "way to point out the obvious Kyo" she replied sarcastically "vice captain Hikari scout the area for the others there may be wounded here" she ordered, he nodded then shunpoed off to find any sign of the squad A.

With Kyo gone she tried to sense her squads reistu as soon as she felt a weak signal of reiatsu she ran over to where she had located it, what she found made he gasp. Her fourth seat and the all of squad A all lay dead on the concrete path in puddles of their own blood.

She saw one however weakly trying to reach for their zanpakto "Captain Tadashi …we …we were…"the young Shinigami weakly said between stutters or gasps from the massive blood loss they had no doubt suffered. Ayume's serious expression turned to one of deep concern as she knelt before the wounded Shinigami "hey you'll be okay tell me what happened here" she asked as she tried some healing Kido on the young boy, it was a useless cause as the wounds were way too deep and too much blood had been lost but she could still try to ease the squad members pain.

"We were…ambushed by some menos then…Taka called for backup …captain Aizen beat them and then…he I don't know "the boy said before closing his eyes for a final time. She looked at him sadly "poor kid now where's Kyo gone off to" she said her voice going back to its usual seriousness.

"Anyway I better report this to soul society" she said taking out a hell butterfly and telling it a message, "don't even think of reporting this Ayume" a familiar voice exclaimed destroying the hell butterfly before it could even fly away.

"Aizen why?" she blurted out surprised, he grinned at her not the usually kind way but in an evil uncomfortable way he wasn't wearing his glasses either "how you do that without your glasses" she stuttered out. Aizen laughed "I can see perfectly well without them captain Tadashi" he replied.

"You bastard you did this didn't you than what I heard last wasn't a hallucination after all was it" she yelled, Aizen nodded "very correct Ayume now before you even think of reporting this or calling for help from your vice captain I think you should look behind you" he said smirking.

She turned but it was too late as she heard Ichimarus voice proclaim "impale her Shinso" she attempted to dodge but was meet by captain Tosens zanpakto in her chest, she looked at Tousan speechless "but you…"she spoke but heard a scream sounding like kyo's.

She flash stepped over to where she heard the voice and saw Kyo lying there unable to move "Captain…" he tried to say but was silenced by Tosen, Ayume snapped out of shock determination on her face and ran over to attack Aizen "you'll never get away with this Aizen when soul society hears of this you'll be executed" she snapped, Aizen didn't even flinch but attacked her again, she defended it with her own zanpakto.

"Oh but they'll never know they're all under my illusions and now to finish you after all dead captains tell no tales" Aizen said smirking at Ayume gritting her teeth to bear the pain from the chest wound.

Ayume got up ignoring the pain and faced Aizen "I'm not going to be beaten that easily you bastard" she snarled the held up her zanpaktou before saying "dominate winged Okami" effectively releasing her Shikai.

Aizen smirked releasing his as well, their zanpaktos clashed violently she seemed to be winning as she had the least wounds but somehow her spiritual energy was draining quickly. Aizen knew this and took his time knowing soon she'd be defenceless she struck him in her third strike making a nasty looking gash on Aizens mid section. He faltered a bit but kept striking.

She had forgotten Ichimaru and Tosen were still there and never realised this mistake till another blade crossed her eye, she attempted to dodge it but was too late, she fell to her knees then collapsed into unconscious.

The last thing she heard was "good timing Gin now let us leave that's one thorn gone"

**

* * *

**

Ayume woke up on a futon covered in a blanket, she groaned in pain, and was unable to move as it too much, this did not stop someone yelling good morning to her "morning Ayume san its nice to see your finally awake" a very familiar but quirky voice greeted her.

She tried to see who it was but couldn't from the angle she was lying on, she tried to sit up and almost succeeded until she let out a cry of pain when something looking remotely like a cane pushed her back down again.

"What the…wait where am I" she blurted out trying once more to sit up, this time she saw who pushed her back down "would you stop that Ayume san your only going to reopen your wounds" the person said waving a fan around.

She looked to see a shaggy blond haired man with a ridiculous green and white striped bucket hat "Kisuke Urahara…"she said not believing her eyes or ears for that matter.

"Yay you remember me by the way like my hat?" he blurted out as if it was the greatest thing ever, she felt a drip go down her forehead "uh no it looks ridiculous" she replied bluntly. He looked at her mortified by her words "you wound me Ayume san maybe I shouldn't just left you out there to die like Aizen obviously intended you to" he replied pouting like a child.

This reminded her of what happened "Aizen where did that bastard go" she yelled sitting up again, Kisuke sighed then pushed her back down "now now Ayume san he's already gone you were out for three weeks" he told her as if it were world news.

"So which do you want to hear first the good news or the bad news?" he asked smiling under the hat, she sighed and looked at him sceptically "which is better?"

**And that is the end of the prologue hope you like so feel free to review oh and no flames.**

**Translations**

**Okami** means wolf

**Hai **means** yes (but I'm sure you'd know that)**

**Fukotaicho **is japanese for vice captain** (once again I'm sure you'd know that) **

**Baka** means idiot or something along those lines 


	2. chapter 2 Present day

**I do not own Bleach this is owned by Tite Kubo the creator of that brilliant manga. All character with the exception of my two OC's Kyo Hikari and Ayume Tadashi. Everything else is not mine.**

**Chapter 2: present day**

**30 years later (present day)**

Ayume Tadashi sat in her apartment staring at some papers she had yet to mark, Ayume sighed "why is it no matter what I do I always end up doing something with paperwork" she complained to no one in particular.

"Because that's just the way you are but be happy that I Kyo Hikari your former vice captain have a job with hardly any paperwork" Kyo said boastfully tossing his bag in the direction of the sofa, he had just come back from work.

Ayume stared blankly at him "you work in a video store two minutes from here" she stated bluntly cutting off any further comments from Kyo.

"Fine then serious and grumpy what's got you into such a bad mood today" Kyo soon retorted going towards the fridge "ah this" she said pointing at the unmarked papers.

Kyo frowned "I was being sarcastic you haven't seen my latest naruto manga around have you I swear I left it on top of the tv" Kyo asked searching frantically for the lost manga.

Ayume looked at him annoyed you could literally see a twitch forming on her brow, Kyo was oblivious to it seeing as he had served as her vice captain for about a hundred years and a lived with her for a further thirty years on earth "have you?" he insisted again.

She answered him with letting out a little bit of her now fully recovered reistu Kyo shrunk back and retreated quickly after that.

Once he was gone Ayume sighed then hid all her reistu again, she looked at the unmarked papers again "screw this I'll do it later" she muttered pushing it to the side and reaching into one of the draws pulling out the missing manga then began to read it.

* * *

**Later that night (about 2am)**

"Ayume" yelled Kyo who was yelling loud enough to wake up the people in the next apartment as he ran into her room and switched the lights on, she looked up groggily from the intruding light to face him. Kyo had a fearful but excited look in his orange eyes "what on earth has got you so excited at 2am!"

Kyo never got to answer as something shattered the windows in the apartment making Ayume jump quite suddenly from the bed.

"Shit that was too close for comfort" she let out exasperated by what had just occurred, "let me guess that was it" she asked, Kyo nodded then spoke again "everyone in the buildings been ordered to evacuate there seems to be something damaging the apartment" he replied matter of factly.

She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked out the now shattered windows trying to pinpoint where the attacker was "its close lets get out of here" she yelled running to the door.

Once they reached the bottom floor they saw it was now a mess of rumble and shattered windows, many people were just standing there staring at the damage oblivious to the fact they were still in danger.

"What are you people doing just standing there for" she yelled noticing a loud roar that could only come from a hollow.

One man responded "Well no one knows what's going on or what's causing this so we're all just waiting for the police to come and get the attacker" Ayume cursed herself, she couldn't believe how dulled her senses had become, she should have been able to sense a hollows presence from miles away.

"Ayume Ayume" Kyo said tapping her shoulder as she had spaced out,he finally got impatient and pinched her "ow Kyo what the heck was that for!"

"Ayume you spaced out and by the way theres a hollow coming this way" Kyo pointed out than ran towards where he sensed the hollow was, thus he was now in shinigami form for the first time in two decades. Ayume still being slightly sleepy failed to realise he was no longer in his gigai and continued yelling at him "idiot you get back here what do you think you're doing?"

Kyo looked at her "I'm going to defeat the hollow unlike you my senses haven't been dulled over time" Kyo he said smartly, earning death glare "smartass" she snapped.

It wasn't until he had ran off she noticed his gigai lying in the middle of the lobby floor and a man say "who's she yelling at" and then another voice making her twitch even more "maybe shes a crazy person".

She smiled hiding her annoyance and looked at the people "ah sorry about that I'm just feeling a bit under the weather that's all" she said trying to regain face from her embarrassment "Kyos so going to get it when I catch up with him" she muttered going towards the stairs.

When she got there she meet up with a warden "excuse me miss its dangerous to go upstairs right now the building may be unstable from the destruction before" the man told her. She ignored him but made up an excuse about needing to get something quickly, the guy seemed to fall for it and she was soon in her apartment.

"Wow first time I've been in shinigami form for a long time" she said to herself once she was out of her gigai "now just go to the bottom floor and be careful okay" she told the gigokon personality before flash stepping to find Kyo.

* * *

She soon started to fully regain her senses after a few minutes in shinigami form, it seemed being out of shinigami form for ages had dulled them but they were defiantly on the way back.

On her way to find him she dealt with the hollow who was attacking the area and did konso on the spirit that had been trapped within it, she watched as the black hell butterfly flew off, it really had been a long time since she saw one of those.

When she finally found Kyo he was hiding behind a wall watching as a bald soul reaper was fighting a strange hollow "Arrancar" she said surprised by the sight, Kyo looked at her confused as did another soul reaper with black hair and strange eyebrows who had seen Kyo but not Ayume yet.

"Are you okay Ayume" Kyo asked, she nodded "I'm fine but something's up alright I heard of Arrancar before but they were a lot weaker than this" she explained to him.

She then snapped out her thoughts and kicked Kyo "you baka what were you thinking running off like that you could have been hurt you just got your powers back you fool" she snapped at him.

It was then she noticed the boy staring at her, she cursed herself as kicking Kyo had resulted in revealing her hiding spot and was now fully visible "wait I know you" the boy blurted out.

She looked at him questionably "really who are you" she asked pretending as if she had no clue who he was, it wouldn't do to let him know her secret "oh me I'm Keigo Asano you're the computing teacher at my school" he said, she felt a sweat drop "I think you got the wrong person kid" she lied.

The boy was about to say something else but the shinigami with strange eyebrows spoke up "If your quite finished with that charming conversation can I introduce myself now after all its rude to not introduce yourself shinigami san" the guy said.

She and Kyo blinked "uh I guess you can" Kyo answered "I am Yumichika Ayasegawa the fifth seat of 11th division the toughest division in the Gotei 13and that is Ikkaku Madarame 3rd seat of the 11th division" he told them flicking some hair.

Ayume looked at him sarcastically "okay I really wanted to know that" the fifth seat ignored the sarcasm then continued to speak "now would you and your beautiful lady friend introduce yourselves?"

Kyo looked at Ayume and felt some sweat drop Ayume was starting to twitch violently at the 5th seats comment, he decided to say something before Ayume decided to hurt the poor shinigami.

"Oh I'm Kyo and that's Ayume and uh just some advice Ayasegawa san don't call Ayume that she can get really temperamental" he said. The fifth seat nodded at the sight of Ayume's expression, she was starting to develop a menacing reistu "I see your point Kyo san but what ranks or seats are you I can see your definitely experienced shinigami but I regret to say I've never seen you around Soul society before?"

Ayume groaned at this question, how was she going to explain this, as the wrong answer could well lead to them into a lot of trouble "uh looks like your friends in a bit of trouble maybe you should go help him we'll just uh...go after all conversations in the middle of a battle are very dangerous" she said starting to back away. Kyo looked at confused her but understood as soon as she gave him the look that said 'follow or else'.

**

* * *

**

"Do you have any idea what you almost just did!" Ayume yelled, she was still in her shinigami form so no one except Kyo could hear her. Kyo looked at her blankly making her groan "idiot you almost told them who we were and have you noticed something about your uniform Kyo" she asked him making him look himself over.

He looked himself over and winced as he realised his vice captains badge was still fastened on his right sleeve just advertising his former rank.

"Oh he he he that's embarrassing but hey your still wearing your old haori" he said in his defence, Ayume rolled her eyes.

"I know that I didn't realise til it was too late and Kyo if you had given away our last names do you know what soul society would think if they found out that a former captain and vice captain were still alive and being lazy on the living world" she said.

Kyo gulped at the thought "oh opps sorry about that Ayume but look on the bright side at least they don't have our address or last names" he replied trying to cheer Ayume up. She glared at him before getting back into her gigai "whatever I'm going to bed I have work in 4 hours".

* * *

Next morning she got up her four hours of sleep, she worked at Karakura high as a computing teacher. When she reached the kitchen she found a notice announcing the closure of the building and part of the street due to the damage from last nights hollow attack.

"Brilliant my day couldn't get any better" she muttered drinking some juice she'd grabbed from the fridge and getting something to eat so she didn't fall asleep while teaching.

As if she had spoken too soon Kyo bounded in a red t-shirt and jeans his brown hair messy as ever "good morning Ayume guess what" he announced, she looked up from her toast "apparently the shop I work at got damaged last night so I don't have to work today.

He soon realised she wasn't her usual self "Ayume you okay" he asked concerned, she handed him the notice and a list of numbers and addresses before going back to finish her breakfast.

He frowned reading the notice over and glancing at the list "let me guess you want me to find us a place to stay out of all these numbers" he said understanding the task she had just given him.

Ayume grinned "wow Kyo your volunteering how nice of you I'll trust you to ring my cellphone to tell me where to go after work shall I" she said patting him on the back before leaving the apartment with her laptop bag and notes.

**And that chapter two done I'm sorry if it was a little boring but I had to get it done to show how they are in the present day and tank you to those who reviewed, I promise Ichigo and all of them will be in the next chapter as well as Urahara. Also I'm following well the manga storyline with a few minor changes so this is shortly after Ikkaku's fight with the Arrancar Edorad.**


	3. Chapter 3 we're staying where!

**I do not own bleach and never will as its owned Tite Kubo, all characters except my two OC's Ayume and Kyo are property of Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 3: We're staying where!**

Ayume arrived at work on time as usual, when she'd been the captain of 3rd division she had always insisted that all her subordinates had to be on time. But now that she thought about it Kyo had never once been on time but despite all her threats to transfer him she'd never once intended to. She was in truth grateful he'd chosen to stick with her even after the incident with Aizen and losing her powers, she'd told him they were equals but yet he still followed her with fierce loyalty, and wasn't afraid to point out when she was getting too paranoid.

Even though he was a real pain in the butt at times and dreadfully lazy, she was glad he was still by her side and the same, after all it was very common for shinigami who were on the living world for too long to develop rebellious attitudes, she guessed this was why soul society was so against people staying on the living world too long.

"Tadashi sensei" an orange haired student said snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked up at the clock, it was the second period of the day, she noticed the students all by a computer, so she grabbed the roll for class 1-3, and after calling out the names she noticed several unfamiliar students.

"Oh sensei we have some transfer students in our class" one of the female students she recognised to be by the name of Tatsuki answered her questioning gaze, she looked at the new students and asked for their names.

One of them a boy with white spiky hair who looked to be more of a elementary school kid then a high school student stood up "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro" she nodded at him, then looked at the other four "oh I'm Rukia Kuchiki and that's Renji Abarai" the raven haired girl answered for the red haired boy with tattoos on his face who was looking very bored.

She looked at the other two expecting an answer, the black haired one with the strange eyebrows from last night answered simply "I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa and my bald friend is Ikkaku Madarame" pointing at the bald haired shinigami from last night.

She nodded "well now that's done everyone log in oh and the person who closest to the new students please help them" she announced going to turn on her own laptop.

As the lesson went on, everyone was just following a sheet of instructions so all she had to do was make sure no one was having trouble, she had to suppress some laughter when she walked around to see 3 of the new transfer students staring at their computers evilly they seemed to be having trouble turning them on.

She walked up to the group and looked at them amused _'they really suck at this don't they'_ she heard her zanpakto haned Okami say to her in her mind, she nodded in total agreement, ever since she'd fully regained her powers again it seemed her zanpakto was a lot more talkative

"Can I help you boys out?" she asked, the three in question that were having problems turned to face her, she noticed the one by the name of Yumichika look wide eyed at her _'he knows your secret'_ Okami said in her mind _'shut up Okami I know he does'_.

"Is something wrong" she questioned as if she had no clue what was going on "yeah how we turn these damm things on" Ikkaku stated, she pointed to the on button.

"Thank you Tadashi sensei say have I seen you before" Yumichika said, thankfully another student by the name of Orihime Inue who sat next to Ichigo Kurosaki called for her. _'Oh that was a close save if I ever saw one'_ Okami commented. She retorted with a glare in no particular direction _'could you please retain your comments for just a little while Okami'_ Ayume then looked at Yumichika and shook her head "no never seen you before now get back to work".

Once class was over most of the students left to go on to their morning break, however the group of supposed 'transfer' students walked over to her as she was now turning off her computer.

"Oh Tadashi sensei thank you so much for the help and I must say I'm sorry for the comment I made last night I didn't realise you were so sensitive" the one she knew as Yumichika apologised, she looked at him blankly "what are you talking about?"

"Yes I'm sorry my friend here didn't introduce himself to you and that young boy last night" he said further, this gained looks from the other 3, she ignored them "uh kid I have no idea what you're talking about you must've mistaken me for someone else" she lied.

He sighed "oh well that female was quite beautiful even in that white haori" he said continuing on, she sweat dropped at the mention of the haori _'oh someone's in trouble now'_ Okami commented Ayume frowned at the comment "well I have to say your quite strange for a transfer student and I have a meeting" she lied to get her way out of the room.

**

* * *

**

When she reached the staff room she sat on a chair and let out a sigh of relief "that was too close I can't believe my carelessness it's a good thing he didn't pay attention to the number" she said to no one in particular _'yeah if he did you'd be a in a heap of trouble with that freaky old yamamoto guy'_ Okami commented.

She frowned and was about to retort back at her zanpakto but heard her phone go off, she took it out of her pocket and answered "Ayume Tadashi speaking oh Kyo did you find us a place to stay from those numbers" he asked.

"Well yes but I had to use the last number on the list it had some strange scribbles near it" Kyo replied on his phone, Ayume started to worry "you don't mean the one I think you do" she said trying to hide the worry

"It was marked in red with 'in extreme emergency's only' on it" he said confirming her fears "Oh no…"she moaned, Kyo noticed the change in her tone "what's wrong" she simply replied "nothing so what'd the guy say?" she asked.

"Oh I got this guy called Tessai he said he'd get the manager" she cocked an eye at this "and…" Kyo soon continued "he said he'd gladly help but we'd have to help out in the shop a bit" Kyo stated rather relaxed completely unaware of what he'd just signed on to.

"Don't say you agreed" she said seriously, Kyo sounded worried now "I did but you know the funny thing" Kyo said, Ayume rolled her eyes "what" he simply replied "I'm at his shop now and he said he knows you wait I got to go see you later Ayume" Kyo then hung up.

Ayume cursed loudly "of all the people it had to be Kisuke" she muttered quietly to herself_ 'ha shame that what you get for relying on that fool'_ Ayume rolled her eyes_ 'no Okami you just don't like him that's all he's not that much of an idiot'_ she said in her mind.

Okami scoffed _'yeah right and its not that I hate him he just annoys me'_ Ayume sighed _'you really are one sceptical wolf aren't you' _Ayume retorted_ 'of course that's my nature and besides I'm a reflection of you'_ Okami retorted.

Okami disappeared again after that and Ayume noticed an orangey blond haired woman looking at her "are you okay" the woman asked, Ayume nodded "oh you sounded like you were talking to a guy is he your boyfriend" the woman said.

Ayume looked at her mortified "no way Kyos just a close friend" she quickly replied, the woman giggled "you sounded really close to him that's all no need to over react by the way I'm Rangiku Matsumoto I'm taking over for the gym teacher as he's in hospital and you are" the woman introduced herself. (A/N 3)

Ayume smiled she could sense this woman had spiritual power and quite a bit of it "Ayume Tadashi I teach computing here" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Ayume san you must be pretty young" the woman said, Ayume frowned _'well at least shes unaware of your powers Ayume'_ Okami commented. Ayume ignored Okami and looked at the woman looking a bit embarrassed "uh well no I've been here for a few years now I'm older than I look" she answered _'much much older'_ Okami joked.

The woman smiled amazed at her answer "really wow I thought you were new or something you look like a 22 year old to me" Ayume decided to take it as a compliment but secretly wished she could age at least a bit_ 'ha but the you'd look pretty ugly and old' _Okami commented ,Ayume frowned _'Okami your annoying'._

"Yeah I'm used to it so you new to teaching" Ayume asked changing the topic, Rangiku smiled eagerly "yeah you could say that but I've got to go now I've got to teach my little captains class I get to tell him what to do for once" the woman said grinning. Ayume understood what she was saying but faked ignorance "oh just forget I said that" she said running off, Ayume looked confused now _'wow something major is up alright' _Okami said, Ayume nodded before going off to teach her next class.

* * *

Ayume stood outside the Urahara shoten, Kyo had texted the address to her shortly after Matsomoto had left, she looked at it muttering "stupid baka why'd it have to be this of all places!"

There were two children arguing outside the shop, they had discarded their brooms and the boy who was red headed was yelling at a black haired pig tailed girl, they were both wearing plain white t-shirts with Urahara shoten emblazoned on them.

Just as she walked up to them she noticed a tall dark skinned man come out and scold the boy, who she soon figured out was Jinta, once they stopped arguing with him, they looked at Ayume, she faked a smile.

"Hi there you haven't by any chance seen a blond haired guy who wears a ridiculous green and white bucket hat and that has a strange sense of fashion have you" she said adding the comments sarcastically, Okami sniggered in her mind _'nice description'_.

The tall man she recognised as Tessai the man who was constantly around Urahara looked at her then nodded "you must mean the manager and you must be Ayume Tadashi the manager said you'd be staying with us" Ayume nodded and followed Tessai into the shop discarding her shoes at the door.

He led her into a room with a simple table and the red headed shinigami she recognised to be from the class she had taught, Tessai looked at her then spoke "please take a seat the managers a bit busy with another guest at the moment but he'll see you soon Tadashi san".

Ayume smiled putting her bag in the corner of the room "sure tell him to take his time" she replied looking to see if anything had changed in the room in the last two decades since she'd last entered this store.

Ayume took a seat and looked at the other shinigami, he was obviously no longer in his gigai, he noticed her looking at him "hey you work at Karakura high you were teaching us computing today" he blurted out surprised to see her and that she could see her.

She sighed "yeah what's it to you" she demanded, he looked at her noticing the change in personality "how do you know Urahara san?"

She was about to answer when Kisuke entered the room clad in his usual clothes and stupid bucket hat _'he never changes does he'_ Okami remarked, Ayume nodded in agreement "oh freeloader san I see you've already meet Ayume san" Kisuke said.

Renji looked at him confused and was about to speak when Ayume interrupted him "Kisuke are you ever going to stop wearing that ridiculous hat" she commented, he shook his head "I really don't see what's so hideous about my hat you and Yourichi san both seem to hate it" he said looking hurt.

She looked at him blankly "oh good Yourichi has taste then" Ayume remarked, Renji sniggered at that comment and finally spoke up between the two old friends "uh just one question Urahara san how do you know the computing teacher at Karakura high?"

Urahara laughed "so Ayume that's what you do for a living if only Shunsui or Jushiro could hear that after that vow you made" he remarked, Ayume glared at him and at Renji "did I say something wrong wait you don't mean the eighth and 13th division captains do you?" he blurted out shocked.

Ayume was not to say the least amused "shut up Kisuke you've had your fun now and at least its better than your current occupation" she pointed out.

Urahara decided to stop laughing and replied to Renji's question "that free loader san is easy we're old friends back before I became a humble buiness man I was a captain of the Gotei 13 with Ayume san she used to be captain of 3rd division till about 30 years ago when Aizen decided to be a meanie to her". Ayume was glaring daggers at Kisuke now, some of her reistu was released in his direction, he flinched but otherwise did not react, Renji was staring at her in shock "you were a Gotei 13 captain" he blurted out.

She stared at him defiantly "and you got a problem with that Abarai san" she snapped at him.

He soon shut up to say the least, Kisuke decided to calm the tension "now now Ayume San don't scare the poor vice captain" Ayume sighed then let a bit of reistu at Renji's direction "say anything to Soul Society about this and you'll be faxing my zanpaktos Bankai got it vice captain Abarai"

**And that's where I end this now remember to review and Ichigo was just a mention in this chapter but next chapter he's gonna be more than a mention. No flaming**

**Oh and the stuff in italics are either haned Okami speaking to her or Ayume arguing with Okami which is her Zanpaktou as it means winged wolf.**

**Oh and I decided to make Matsumoto a teacher as she really looks older than a high school student.**


	4. Chapter 4 Discussions

**I do not own Bleach and never will, it belongs to its creator Tite Kubo and all characters except Kyo and Ayume are owned Tite Kubo.**

**Hi there and welcome to the fourth chapter of the okamis honour thank you to hollow heart and those who have reviewed thanks to them I am now updating weekly even though I have Uni.**

**And please any suggestions on what could happen or ideas for Ayume or what Kyo could do are welcome please remember this is also a humour fic so I need ideas for some comedy in this.**

**Oh and this chapter will have some Ichigo and Rukia in it, though they won't become major appearances til chapter 5 or 6 as I have to get some stuff in this story done before I can get to that fun part but they will be appearing from now on oh and suggestions for other characters in this fic are welcome to, I like to please my reviewers requests if possible.**

**Chapter 4: Explanations over tea**

Silence lasted a few minutes til Urahara attempted to change subject "how about we have some tea or sake before we get further into this discussion shall we" Ayume nodded and Renji just shrugged still shaken by the revelation. Tessai minutes later came in with some sake for Renji and Kisuke and some tea for Ayume as she refused to drink sake after what happened last time "so Ayume what have you been doing these past ten years since you last contacted me" Urahara asked.

Ayume sniggered "what's wrong Kisuke did you think I'd forget about you" she remarked, he looked at her hurt "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me" Ayume laughed receiving confused looks from Renji who obviously was feeling awkward in the discussion. She smiled at him reassuringly "don't worry about understanding Abarai Kun you'd never understand half of what that idiot says half the time anyway" she commented.

Kisuke seemed to sulk "oh and Kisuke how could I forget you I bet soul society has already forgotten me and Isshin but I doubt they'd forget you so easily am I right Abarai kun" she asked Renji and commented at the sulky faced Kisuke.

Renji nodded "yeah he's quite infamous" Ayume laughed at this "you should feel honoured Kisuke your famous while me and Isshin Are just figures in the historical records of the Gotei 13 now" she commented, Kisuke stopped sulking and looked at her curious "Ayume san have you become more outspoken in the last few decades you never used to joke around like that" Kisuke asked, Ayume nodded "maybe but you'll get used to it blame Kyo" she replied.

Kisuke smirked "so I heard from Kyo kun and Abarai san here that you teach computing now" he asked innocently, Ayume nodded "yes well at least its better than your choice of occupation seriously Kisuke your just attracting unwanted attention to yourself".

He faked a hurt expression "Ayume your words wound me I'm just a humble businessman now what's illegal about that" Renji seemed to scoff "you called me by my name" he said happily, while Ayume laughed at this "careful Abarai san he might change it back any time soon" before going back to the subject.

"Ha for a simple sweet shop you seem to stock a lot of shinigami items and not to mention have plenty of shinigami customers not to mention illegal mod souls you better be careful Yamamoto doesn't notice many of his shinigami coming here after all the shop just blazons your name" Ayume remarked.

He looked at her innocently as possible considering the hat he wore covered his eyes "so you seen Isshin or Yourichi recently" she asked taking another sip of her tea. He looked at her seriously "let's speak of this later when freeloader san finishes helping Kyo Kun with those boxes of supplies.

Renji stood up protest "what I'm not your servant Urahara and quit calling me freeloader san already" he demanded, Ayume sniggered "looks like the vice captain can stand up for himself".

Renji looked at her shocked by her remark "so that's where Kyo is I hope he isn't slacking off like he usually does" she asked Kisuke ignoring Renji's glare, Kisuke smirked under his hat "ah Kyo kun is a fine worker unlike someone now Ayume san what are you going to do for me" Kisuke dared to ask. She glared at him menacingly making Renji tense up at the amount of reistu she produced, Ayume soon noticed Renji's tenseness and reduced the amount of reistu "Kisuke it was Kyo who signed onto this not me and you remember what happened last time you tried to make me do something remember" she said almost snarling at the end of her words.

Kisuke looked at her and gulped "of course I'd never make you do anything for me as far as I'm concerned your always welcome here just like Yourichi and Isshin" he replied quickly.

It was a scary thing to piss off Ayume he could remember back when she was a vice-captain of eighth division long before Ise Nanao came, someone doing just that.

Flashback 

_Ayume sat in the eighth division office working on her captain's paperwork, Captain Kyoraku had disappeared off somewhere again leaving a whole stack of paperwork that was due the next morning on his desk. It was already 11 pm so she could safely presume that he'd bee drinking by now and would have a hangover the next morning, Kisuke who was at this point of time only a new captain as the last 12__th__ division captain had died in an experiment gone wrong. Kisuke had decided to pay a visit at his friend at his side was a young blue haired fukotaicho only new to the job._

"_Ayume san I was just wondering if you weren't too busy we could go to that party" he never got to continue as Ayume glared at him "oh someone's grumpy" he said, he went over to her concerned "Ayume san are you okay did Shunsui leave you with all the paper work again" he said knowing the answer already._

_Ayume grunted "yes he said he was going to take a walk around 12 am and never returned" she snapped, Kisuke patted her on the shoulder "Ayume san you should relax come on join me and you can tell Shunsui off that way" she looked at him sceptically. "Kisuke you do know that party your talking about at 1__st__ divisions is for captains and invited guess only don't you" she retorted._

_He nodded "but you'll be my guest I'm sure Yamamoto won't mind after all Ukitake and Shunsui will probably say they invited you as well"._

_Ayume frowned "please Kisuke I'm not interested" she said going back to the paper she had been working on, suddenly the silent blue haired boy stood up "you shouldn't speak to a captain like that your only a vice captain and that means you can't argue at other captains or call them without their titles" the boy lectured._

_Ayume blinked bored but a twitch could be seen appearing, Kisuke backed away knowing his friends temper especially when she been stuck doing paperwork all day "say that again and the next place you'll be visiting will be the fourth division whatever your name is and for your info Kisuke is a good friend of mine so I'm allowed to call him by his first name" she threatened._

The young Fukutaicho didn't get the hint unfortunately and true to her promise he did end up at the fourth the next morning.

End of flashback 

With this thought Kisuke noticed Renji had gone and Ayume staring at him "you looked like you were in deep thought there Kisuke" she commented, he nodded "yes just remembering what you did to Mayuri when he first meet you" Kisuke replied. Ayume laughed "yes funny he never liked me much after that you know I hate to admit it but he looked kind of cute back then before all his experiments on himself" she said.

Kisuke smirked "really oh and Ayume san I took the liberty of bringing all your stuff to your room oh and Kyo kun is sharing freeloader san" he said, Ayume smiled "thanks Kisuke how nice of you" she said before going to the room he had cleared for her.

After finding the room she was to stay in she tossed her bag onto the bed provided and started to look for a power point to plug her laptop in considering Kyo was still busy helping to move supplies.

Ayume after finding the PowerPoint plugged her laptop in, but found it hard to concentrate with a whole heap of noise in the shop "seriously could they be any louder" she muttered giving up on

Concentrating on the computer and deciding to take a walk instead.

* * *

Ayume was near the park when she heard two loud voices yelling plagued with curiosity she decided to listen in "Rukia what was that for!"

Ayume recognised the two voices from her class that day and went a bit closer to confirm her suspicions, a short black haired girl in shinigami uniform was yelling at an orange haired boy with a huge zanpaktou on his shoulders.

"Ichigo you deserved that you insulted my drawings again" the girl called Rukia snapped at the boy who scoffed "well they do suck seriously what's with you and chappy the bunny that's the kind of thing Yuzu likes".

She almost felt sorry for Ichigo as he was kicked rather hard by the girl "stop insulting my drawings Renji says they're quite creative" Rukia said proudly, Ichigo who had just gotten back up rolled his eyes "that's because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings".

Rukia glared at him, mean while Ayume got a look at the said drawings she had no clue what they were about as they were all looking like cute bunny rabbits with the meanings written on them "they really do suck" she said letting her thoughts out loud.

She covered her mouth and suppressed all her reistu, she didn't know how strong this girl was but she didn't fancy the idea of annoying her _"now you know what other feel like when you get annoyed Ayume"_ Okami remarked, Ayume frowned and argued back.

During this argument with her zanpaktous spirit, Rukia had gone back to Ichigo, Ayume sighed in relief and watched some more_ "you know this kid reminds me of someone" _Ayume said in her mind, Okami agreed _"that ain't no normal kid wonder who he is"_ she wondered to herself still watching the argument.

"Anyway Ichigo you've dealt with the hollow now and its getting dark lets go before your father attacks you for being late" Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded "yeah still can't believe my old man fell for your crappy grandmother story though" he commented, Rukia "well he did so get over it and besides it could be worse I don't think my Ni-sama would like me staying in your closet again" she remarked back, the boy cringed at this strangely enough.

Ayume's cellphone suddenly went off she quickly cursed and turned it off ,before leaving and hoping they didn't see her after all, as she walked back she let her thoughts wonder "so that's why Ichigo seemed to have such strong spiritual energy in my classes hmm I wonder…"

* * *

Once Ayume arrived back the Urahara shoten, she greeted Renji who was with Kyo sweeping the front of the shop, he didn't look happy at all to say the least, Kyo was grumbling too but failed to notice Ayumes greeting.

Once in her guest room she lay on the now made bed and began reading a manga she herself had brought in secret a few weeks back, as it turned out it was the latest Full metal alchemist one.

She noticed a black cat come in, she let a smirk cross her face at this "ah Ayume Kisuke said you were staying here for a while" the cat spoke, most people would freak out at this but not Ayume "hello to you too Yourichi I see you still prefer your cat form" Ayume said her eyes not leaving the manga.

Yourichi smiled "I'm surprised you knew it was me mind you your always been good at perception" the cat said jumping onto her bed.

Ayume put down the manga and looked at Yourichi "I sensed your reistu and besides you showed me that form a long time ago when you achieved it and may I see its quite the brilliant disguise" Ayume remarked. Yourichi spoke again "I'm flattered by your comment Ayume but you know the saying 'the best disguises are the opposite of what one expects and I see you still have that lazy tag along with you".

Ayume laughed "too true Yourichi and for your info I told Kyo we're equals but he insists on following me" she replied, Yourichi laughed "you should be honoured that he still follows your orders".

Ayume nodded and noticed Yourichi had pounced off the bed and headed to the door "excuse me for a moment will you I think I need to inform Kisuke of something" Ayume nodded understanding her friends words "don't scratch him up too bad" she yelled from the room as Yourichi left.

After a few yelps from a certain shopkeeper Yourichi reappeared "so what was that idiot up to now" she asked, Yourichi shook her head "you really don't want to know Ayume".

Ayume smirked "how that idiots supposed to be a genius I'll never know" she said, "yes that is quite an enigma to me as well oh and Ayume did you know Isshin had kids" Yourichi asked getting her attention.

Ayume was shocked but yet it made sense in a strange way "no I didn't how do you know and how in gods name did he manage that without Soul Society finding out" she asked, Yourichi shrugged "who knows it seems soul society's security has loosened quite considerably since yours and my time."

"Wow I thought it would improve mind you what do I know so what's with all the shinigami around here I know theres usually one but never captain level shinigami is there a war on or something?"

"You could say that you remember Aizen Ichimaru and Tosen don't you" Yourichi said making Ayume grit her teeth "how could I forget they're the bastards who attacked and wiped out my powers not to mention almost murdering me" she snarled.

Yourichi nodded "Ah yes that really must've hurt but you weren't the only one who was attacked that way "Yourichi said getting Ayume's attention once more "really who?"

"Isshin had the same thing happen to about ten years after you it seems he also caught onto Aizens plan" Yourichi explained "ah so that's how he had kids being a shinigami and all, so let me guess one of thems called Ichigo" she said expecting an answer.

Yourichi nodded "yeah that's him alright I believe you teach him computing at Karakura high" she nodded "yes I was wondering why I sensed his reistu to be so high after all not many humans have reistu or any at all so what's happened in the last three decades" she commented.

Yourichi explained it to her "okay so let me get this straight I was replaced by that traitor Gin Ichimaru and Isshin was replaced by that white haired shinigami that looks like a elementary student" Yourichi nodded, Ayume was stunned "woah I sensed he was powerful but captain level like woah" she said not believing what she'd just heard.

Yourichi after letting Ayume recover spoke again "well yes expect the unexpected oh and Byakuya's sister Rukia Kuchiki was sentenced to death by the Sokyoku" Ayume looked at her "poor girl I'm guessing she got saved somehow considering I saw her with the other shinigami" Ayume said.

"Yes Ichigo went off with some others and I went with them, Ichigo managed to save her at the very last minute and also Aizens plan was revealed so he Ichimaru and Tosen have fled to Hueco Mundo now" Yourichi told Ayume who took the info in.

"Uh not that I'd want you dead or anything but how did you survive let alone get back here after all you kinda did desert soul society in favour of Kisuke as I really can't see Yamamoto being too pleased to see you" Ayume asked.

Yourichi laughed a bit "I talked to Yamamoto and explained what happened so he decided they were better off with me as help in the war so I got pardoned now I'm just helping them, I'm allowed in soul society though" she told Ayume.

Ayume gaped not believing her friend's luck "you got really lucky Yourichi and woah so you're not an exile anymore" she asked Yourichi nodded "well technically you and Isshin aren't exiles either but you know I realised one hundred years of slacking off really slowed me down".

"So what happened to your apartment I thought you hated staying with Kisuke" Yourichi asked, Ayume sighed "a blasted hollow wrecked the street" she answered, suddenly a male voice spoke "that's sucks".

Ayume and Yourichi turned swiftly to see a man with black spikey hair and some hair on his chin grinning at them in shinigami form his haori still on his shoulder, both had been taken by surprise to say the least.

"Did I surprise the goddess of flash and the elusive wolf I always thought you two were alert to be taken by surprise" he remarked only to receive claw marks and a kick to the ground.

He got up sulking "Isshin you deserved that and what are you doing here" Ayume asked demanding an answer, "well that's a nice greeting Ayume I don't see you for thirty years and that's what I get" he moaned.

Ayume scoffed "get over it Isshin so what do you do these days" Ayume asked, "well I have three kids and run a medical clinic" he boasted proudly.

Yourichi sniggered as did Ayume "a battle expert turned doctor woah wonder what Zaraki would say" Ayume joked.

"Probably laugh and say he's a pansy or something like that" Yourichi replied.

Ayume nodded, Isshin getting frustrated by the teasing turned to Ayume "so what happened to your vow against computers Ayume" he teased, Ayume glared at him "I can't believe how many people actually remembered that" she muttered.

Isshin smirked "yeah now if I remember right you told captain Kurotsuchi that computers are for freakish scientists with no life" he remarked, enjoying the look on Ayume's face.

Yourichi was fascinated by this "she did" Isshin nodded, Ayume sat there looking defiant "shut up already I was drunk Shunsui had made me drink sake and besides I changed my mind" she snapped at him as he held his hand out "come on Ayume pay up" he said.

She let out some menacing reistu making him move away a bit "forget it Isshin I ain't paying you besides I use a laptop not a giant science computer like that freak does I bet you have one yourself" she said in her defence.

"Well yes you do have a point there but still" Isshin said, before Ayume could retort Kyo came in looking annoyed with a t-shirt saying Urahara shoten on it, Kyo stopped when he saw the three former captains staring at him. He backed away "ah I think I'll talk to you later Ayume oh and Renji's kinda easedropping on you guys thought you should know" he said shrinking back.

All three quickly went to the door way and noticed a cellphone on the ground "pff wimp he easedrops but ain't brave enough to stick around oh well he's bound to need this later" Ayume remarked picking up the phone.

**And I'll end it here sorry for the cliffy but there was so much I can't fit it all into one chapter.**

**Next chapter I finish this bit and another Arrancar attack and a major appearance by Ichigo.**

**Oh and I kinda guessed what happened To Isshin Kurosaki as in the anime he knows about Aizen and he said something about twenty years ago so yeah .**


	5. Chapter 5 Busted

**I do not own bleach and if I did well that'd would be bad as I tend to be lazy ,it and all its characters belong to tite kubo with the exception of ,my ocs which I created.**

**Chapter 5: busted!**

With Renji scared off and Ayume having taken the cellphone hostage they began to talk again "anyway Isshin don't u have kids wouldn't they be getting worried" Ayume pointed out.

Isshin shrugged "yeah Ichigos probably late again with Rukia chan better remind him to watch his back" Isshin said heading out the door, "wow you mean your actually sane" Yourichi commented, Ayume laughed "wow that's a miracle" just then he poked his head in the door "I haven't left yet".

Ayume smirked her eyes gleaming with mischief "oh so you got good hearing then" she retorted, he glared "have you gotten more sarcastic or is it my imagination" he asked, she grinned "maybe or I might have always been this way".

**

* * *

**

_Things had really been shaken up in the last few weeks there was a couple of rogue arrancar who had attacked and were soon dealed with, however the shoten was __majorly __damaged by the attack. It amazingly it was fixed in no time and just a few days later there was a major arrancar attack from some espada, this however was just the beginning of Ayumes troubles. It seemed soon afterwards the shinigami were convinced that she was a shinigami of course she denied it but it did get revealed later on and was currently dreading the response she would get._

_Kyo however had very little problems, they didn't figure him out, this was probably due the fact that Renji had been sworn __to secrecy__ and the fact Kyo had hardly ever been in contact with the shinigami. _

_Ayume was currently sitting on the roof of the Urahara shoten, it was raining so her clothes were soaked but she didn't care, she actually liked the rain it usually made her relax. Her zanpakto however was not so much a fan of it "Ayume I hate the rain" haned Okami whined, she smiled "well I like it so quit being such a wuss"._

_Haned Okami kept on whining but Ayume blocked it out with thoughts of recent events "you think too much" she heard haned Okami remark ,Ayume chuckled "yeah I guess I do" she said before sighing at the memory of the day after Isshin left._

_Flashback_

_Ayume didn't sleep all that well the next day, she was however woken that morning by a certain red haired shinigami yelling "was hungry okay!"_

_She cursed but was grateful it wasn't a hollow or Kyo hitting her with a, Ayume walked into the meeting room dressed ready for work in a black top and blue three quarter pants to see Renji protesting loudly at Jinta. "Morning Tadashi san how was your sleep" Tessai asked politely passing her a bowl of what she assumed was breakfast "okay I guess where's that idiot Kisuke?"_

"_I'm happy for you Tadashi san however I'm afraid the manager isn't awake yet" Ayume sighed "figures anyway Kyo why do you look so tired this morning?" she asked._

_Kyo looked up at her bags in his eyes "Renji tried to sneak food from the fridge last night and unlike you everyone was woken up by that twerp yelling at 1 in the morning" he replied ignoring Jintas comments._

_Ayume laughed "now you know how I feel and anyway I better get going I got to teach a class at 1st period oh and freeloader san you better hurry up school should be starting soon" she said laughing silently at his reaction._

End of flashback 

"Hey Ayume the Soutaicho wants to speak with you" a females voice called from below, she snapped out of her thoughts to see Matsomoto Rangiku looking at her "geez the old man sure took his time" she muttered.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as possible it's at Orihime's place ain't it" she yelled back, Matsomoto nodded then flash stepped away.

Ayume sighed dreading the talk with the old man, it seemed now that she had the chance to tell them she had actually come to dread it instead of being eager to unlike she was when she first found out about Aizen. And she was right to dread it as when the shinigami had found out who she was they were stunned to say the least.

**Flashback: (about two weeks earlier)**

_Ayume was sitting at a coffee shop in town as Matsomoto was trying to find out more about her, the shinigami had all tried many different approach's in trying to find out her identity, in the end they decided to get her to try, but she was failing miserably too. _

_Ayume can I ask you a personal question? Matsomoto asked, Ayume looked at her putting down her drink "yes depends what it is though" she replied swiftly._

"_I was thinking" Ayume nodded for her to continue "well some friends of mine think they saw you a few days ago" Matsomoto said, Ayume faked interest knowing exactly where it was going "really what was I doing that's got them so curious" she asked playing innocent._

"_Fighting a hollow" Matsomoto said seriously, "what's a hollow" Ayume asked in answer to her question, "oh so you weren't" the other woman said surprised._

_Ayume looked at her sceptically "I hate violence after all violence leads to war and what is a hollow?"_

_Matsomoto was not convinced she could tell by the expression on the vice captains face "oh don't worry about it" Ayume nodded "okay well get your friends to some help cause seriously its not like a person can just produce a sword out of nowhere" she said ._

"_Ha ha ha yeah I will but seriously did you?" the voice now gravely __serious,__ Ayume continued to play innocent and shook her head, Matsomoto however wasn't going to give up but neither was Ayume she wasn't known among her friends as the elusive wolf for nothing._

"_Really I don't believe you Renji mentioned you staying at the Urahara shoten which we proved and my captain said that even though you are masking your reistu he can still sense some reistu in you" she said staring directly in Ayume's eyes._

_Ayume blinked "no and I think you are crazy and I know the shopkeeper he saved my life once" she half lied on the spot._

_Matsomoto finally gave up "well that proves your not one sorry about that Ayume" Matsomoto apologized, Ayume nodded "it's all right but get your friends to help"._

_As if by some foul coincidence a hollow attacked, Ayume having restarted training recently forgot about the other soul reapers presence and transformed into her shinigami form, she heard a shocked voice then "Ayume…" she knew it was too late then to deny it._

_**(After a fight with said hollows)**_

_Ayume sheathed her zanpakutô and looked at the other soul reaper, deciding to break the silence Ayume spoke "how about we go somewhere with less people I know there'll be questions you want to ask"._

_Rangiku looked at her confused "you mean your willing to answer them" Ayume shrugged "its not like I've got anything to hide" she replied stunning the other soulreaper._

"_Really then why were you so defensive at denying what you are" a sharp voice commented making them face a short white haired boy "well its kinda funny I happen to really like the human world" was her reply. The boy looked at her sceptically "I see then lets discuss this you seem honest enough" Hitsugaya said leading the two towards the park._

_At the park Ayume and the two other soul reapers were on a park bench in their gigai's "so Ayume you're a soulreaper?" Matsomoto said breaking the silence between Ayume and her taicho._

_Ayume nodded "yes but so are you two" she remarked, Hitsugaya decided to cut to the chase "so what's your rank or what was your rank"_

"_You really cut to the chase don't you" Ayume remarked ignoring the short captain's icy reistu. Matsomoto was __gritting her teeth __from it and decided to break the ice between them "wow its weird talking to __a rouge__" she said making conversation._

_Ayume glared at her "I'm not __a rouge if__ I was I wouldn't be talking to you" she pointed out, "so you're an exile then" Hitsugaya asked._

_Ayume looked offended "heck no don't __categorize__ me as that why'd you want to know so bad anyway?"_

"_Because this is soul society's buiness" Hitsugaya snapped, Ayume smirked it was fun getting this kid irritated, "fine geez let me get it will you" she retorted._

"_Let me reintroduce myself first I'm Tadashi Ayume former captain of the 3__rd__ division of the Gotei 13 and also known as the elusive wolf to my friends" Ayume stated receiving shocked stares. "So let me get this straight you were a Gotei 13 captain" Hitsugaya stated not believing what he was hearing, Ayume nodded, Matsomoto however had a different question in mind "why the elusive wolf for your nickname?"_

_Ayume laughed "Well apparently according to some friends of mine I'm hard to find when I don't want to be found and my zanpaktos Bankai is a winged wolf" she said effectively answering the question._

"_Wow that's a cool nickname" Matsomoto commented ignoring her captains insistence of getting back on subject "thanks I think" Ayume replied._

_Hitsugaya stood up "sorry for ruining your interesting conversation but you still have yet to tell us why your down here" he said bluntly getting both of the females attention, Ayume nodded "oh right I got off track there" she ignored the mumbling the small captain remarked._

"_Okay about 30 years ago the squad I sent down here lead by my third seat at the time was supposedly ambushed by Menos Grande, Aizen and Ichimaru Gin who was still a vice captain at the time called me for back up" she explained, Hitsugaya kept nodding taking in the new information._

"_Anyway as it turns out Aizen actually planned this as a way to get rid of me as I accidentally overheard their plans, I actually thought it was a hallucination from sake but it wasn't" she said a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_So what happened next" Hitsugaya asked, Ayume continued "me and Kyo Hikari my vice captain at the time went down to rescue them" there was a pause between her words "I found the squad all dead and Aizen with blood on his zanpakto"._

_The two shinigami looked at her, Hitsugaya's expression was serious and stern while Matsomotos was sympathetic "Anyway Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen attacked me and Kyo, I was winning too but Ichimaru wiped out my soul chain and I was left powerless" she explained looking at them._

"_That must've of hurt" Matsomoto blurted out, Ayume nodded then continued "it did anyway they attempted to kill me and left me for dead but I was saved by Urahara Kisuke and woke up three weeks later powerless, in fact it was only recently I regained my powers" she explained to them._

"_Okay your definitely got reason to be here I'll inform the Sou taicho of this he'll want to know" Hitsugaya said before running off "woah he's a real follow the rules kind of guy ain't he" Ayume remarked._

_Matsomoto noticed the sudden change in Ayume's attitude it was no longer sad but back to her usual mood "yeah but that's the only reason the paperwork gets done" Matsomoto replied._

_Ayume smirked "ha Kyo's always been that way too but I'd never trade him for the world" she commented, Matsomoto grinned "oh so you like him then" Ayume jumped back from the seat "no way what are you on?"_

**End of flashback**

Ayume broke out of thoughts again when she saw Matsomoto was back "oh change of plans the soutaicho wants to see you in Seiretei apparently Ichigo and them just got back from Hueco Mundo with Orihime so I'll see you at the gate its right next to Orihime's place".

Ayume watched as the vice captain flash stepped away and sighed "what have I got into" she muttered getting up to grab a few things.

**Yay done this chapter took ages to come together as I had writers block but I'm back now so please review and next chapter will feature the serentai and for the fans of Ichigo he'll become a major character from now on, my apologies on this delay as I had to get these last few chapters done first. **


	6. Chapter 6 Return to Serentai

I do not own bleach and never will, I forgot to say this last chapter but come on I think anyone would know by now that bleach is property of Tite Kubo as are all character from the series with exception of my two OC's which are mine cause I created them.

I know this was updated quickly for once but I'm on holiday for two weeks so I have time Yay anyway its finally spring! No more freezing winter he he he. Now I'd like to thank those who added me to favourites but can you please review next time its not that I'm greedy for reviews or anything as I can't be bothered sometimes as well but I need some ideas or suggestions for future chapters. But this was probably the most fun and difficult one to write yet oh and sorry if the last chapter was kind of boring.

Chapter 6: Return to Soul society

Ayume arrived in Soul society half an hour later though the gate that had been opened for her and what she assumed were the former ryoga group, Ichigo with the exception of Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki used the other method as they didn't have a hell butterfly, Ayume and Kyo had been provided with one and had instantly arrived in the middle of Seiretei.

"Wow that felt weird" Kyo said shaking his head, the transition had been strange for both of them as they had been on the living world for a long time "yeah I know but that's the bad thing about being on earth too long after all technically we are dead beings anyway" she said ignoring the glances from nearby shinigami.

Kyo nodded surprisingly serious for once "hey Ayume why are they all staring at us" he asked, as soon as this was said the shinigami watching them looked away.

"Because your still wearing your vice captains badge and I imagine third already has a vice captain baka" she pointed out, he went a little red from embarrassment.

Kyo pouted "fine so where are we exactly" he asked, Ayume shrugged "somewhere near seventh division I think judging from the insignia on that building" she said pointing to the symbol of seventh on a building.

"Tadashi" a gruff voice said making her spin around to see a fox headed captain looking at her shocked "Captain Komamura I'm surprised you recognised me" she said smiling slightly.

Komamura told the staring audience to leave and nodded politely "I recognised your reistu but you look different in human clothes" Ayume laughed "well you look a bit different yourself I'm pleased to see your not using that damm mask anymore" she commented, Kyo just remained quiet.

"I've decided to just appear the way I am" he replied, Ayume smiled "yay about time Sajin anyway don't laugh but Yamamoto soutaicho asked to speak with me and I kinda forgot where 1st division is" she said looking a tad embarrassed.

"Oh just that way Tadashi" Ayume thanked him and dragged Kyo with her "hey you didn't have to drag me here Ayume" he whined as they passed by shinigami walking along the streets towards 1st divisions main office.

Ayume only responded when they arrived at 1st division "if I didn't you would have lagged behind and got lost" she said pointingly leaving Kyo with the bag containing her precious laptop and some other vital items, while going to the shinigami at the desk outside Yamamotos office.

"Hi there we are expected by the soutaicho" Ayume asked politely, the shinigami with a small moustache looked up at her sceptically, no doubt due to her being in human clothes "ha told ya you would have fitted in better in shinigami uniform" Okami remarked "and stand out like a sore thumb in the white haori" she retorted in her mind.

"And you are" the shinigami asked still trying to figure her out, she sighed "Tadashi Ayume and that's Hikari Kyo" she quickly answered ignoring Okami completely.

"The former Division three captain" the man stuttered out, Ayume groaned "yes now are you going to tell the soutaicho or not" she said no politeness this time.

He nodded then entered the door to Yamamotos office, Ayume took a seat with Kyo who was looking nervous "calm down Kyo I'll do the talking you just stay quiet okay" she said kindly calming her former vice captains and best friends nerves (she refused to admit it though).

Kyo smiled a little less nervous "thank Ayume I didn't know you could bring a bag with you" he asked pointing at Ayume's bag, she chuckled "your not supposed to but do you really think I'd leave my laptop with Kisuke" he shook his head laughing a bit now.

Just then the shinigami she now saw to be the 1st divisions vice captain came out "Yamamoto taicho will see you now" was the vice captains answer before he took a seat behind the desk again probably to do paperwork.

Ayume and Kyo entered Yamamotos office, she hid all her nervousness at the head captains presence "don't show fear you've done nothing wrong" she said in her mind "ha Ayume's scared that's a new one" Okami sniggered.

Kyo wasn't much better off he unlike Ayume looked scared, he never felt comfortable around the soutaicho even when he was a vice captain.

"Soutaicho you wanted to see me" Ayume said breaking the silence, Yamamoto looked up his from a large pile of papers and stood up walking over to them with his cane in hand "yes I did Tadashi not in uniform I see" he said not looking at her.

Ayume bowed "my apologies Yamamoto soutaicho I did not know I was supposed to"

Okami snorted "yeah right".

Yamamoto nodded "you are excused then now onto the matter I called you for" he spoke his words barely a whisper, Ayume tensed "yes" she asked waiting for an answer "what a suck up you are Ayume" Okami commented, Ayume kept ignoring her zanpakto.

"You would be too he has the power to kill you on the spot" Ayume hissed at Okami.

"I have reviewed what you told Captain Hitsugaya and I hope this isn't of any inconvenience but I must ask you to recount to me exactly what you told captain Hitsugaya, along with any information you left out" Yamamoto said looking at her sternly.

Ayume told the soutaicho everything she had already told them and sighed in relief once the soutaicho said that it was fine "well now that's done vi have a request of you Tadashi and also to Hikari over there" he said no longer staring at her.

Ayume was curious "yes what could I of assistance in" she asked, Yamamoto took a seat behind the desk again "well as you probably know we are missing three captains and since you are definitely clear and have a decent reason for being on the living world for the last thirty years"

Ayume felt as if something heavy had dropped in her stomach as the way he was speaking "oh god no." she said in her mind, "ha ha ha Ayume's worried" haned Okami sniggered.

"I have informed the other divisions captains of what occurred in the past and we held a vote for who could replace the three missing captains, and all except the twelfth squad captain agreed" Yamamoto continued saying.

Ayume looked tenser than before, Kyo had noticed it as he now looked concerned but remained quiet "that you should be reinstated as third squad captain now we are going to skip the ceremony as theres no point doing it twice and do this now Kyoraku Ukitake you may come out now" Yamamoto finished.

Ayume just wanted to vanish at that moment, she had loved her time on the living world and wanted to protest but knew it'd be useless since it was obvious it had already been declared "so that's why Komamura was so relaxed" she wondered "you really got tricked into this didn't you" Okami remarked earning a glare.

"Shunsui Jushiro you two were hiding there all along weren't you" she said at the two other captains, Jushiro laughed while Shunsui hugged her "Ayume chan nice to have you back with us" they said after Yamamoto had declared her as captain of 3rd division and had handed her a new white haori with the number 3 insignia on it.

Kyo laughed at Ayume's annoyed look at Shunsui, he was about to greet Kyo as well but Yamamoto wasn't finished "also if Hikari doesn't mind it he will retake his position as your vice captain I can see you and him make a good team sop I don't want to break that up" Yamamoto said explaining his reasons.

However Kyo spoke up "ah with no offence to you or your orders soutaicho I understand there is already a vice captain of 3rd squad I'd feel bad taking away his hard work" he said nervously but honestly.

Ayume was shocked to say the least but smiled, the soutaicho chuckled "well then I appreciate your honestly Hikari Kyo so Tadashi Taicho I don't see why you can't make him your third seat after all it'd be a shame to ruin such a good team".

Ayume nodded in agreement, Kyo then smiled and bowed respectively and thanked him, Shunsui yawned "this is getting boring Yama jii" Yamamoto then dismissed them before saying as they left "oh and Tadashi taicho there will be a captains and vice captains meeting with the Ryoga at 10 am tomorrow".

Once they had left the office of 1st division the silence stopped and soon Kyo was his normal self "well that went well" he remarked hands over his shoulders looking relaxed. Ayume looked at him exasperated "what do you mean well you do realise that we're stuck here permanently now don't you" she replied still holding the neatly folded haori in her arms, Shunsui put his hand on her shoulder "relax Ayume chan you can still slack off here as well I do it all the time besides you have two vice captain just put it on them" Ayume glared at Kyôraku "and you wonder why you used to lose all your vice captains" she said sarcasm in her voice.

Ukitake who decided to stick around so he could avoid his third seats for a while laughed, Shunsui pouted "I was good to all those fukotaichos" Ayume sweat dropped "yeah if you call never doing your paperwork and sleeping all day good then yes".

Shunsui faked a hurt expression at her "you never left me Ayume chan" he defended.

Ayume smirked "you have no idea how many times I was tempted to transfer out of eighth Kyoraku you have no idea" she replied, Kyo looked at her surprised "you were a vice captain to Kyoraku taicho" he said getting the three captains attention.

"Yes I was for a time before someone found out I had Bankai and I was promoted to captain rank and you wonder why I'm so serious about you not being lazy" she retorted getting an understanding look from Kyo.

Ayume walked into the third divisions administration block, she told Kyo to take her bag to her captains quarters so he had run off she doubted he'd show up for a while "ha he'll take it as a chance to slack off" haned Okami commented as they were heading towards the captains office.

Ayume nodded "yeah but he better enjoy it" she retorted ignoring strange looks from what were now her subordinates not that they knew yet.

Ayume stopped by the store room and walked up to a young male shinigami "hey you there find me a uniform will you" she asked politely, when she was meet by the confused boys look she sighed and showed him the haori, he visibly paled and bowed before getting one for her.

"Aw you scared him Ayume" haned Okami said, Ayume sighed "I didn't want to but I think it was the haori that did it" she replied in her mind "ha you think" Okami snorted.

The boy soon returned with a uniform for her "captain I hope it's the right size for you if its not I'll go get the correct one" the boy stuttered obviously nervous at her presence, she smiled easing the boy a bit "don't look so worried now what's your name" she asked.

The boy looked at her surprised "Uta Tashi I'm new to third division taicho" Ayume couldn't help but smile at the boys eagerness "Tadashi Ayume former and new current captain of 3rd squad its nice to meet you Uta san" she responded before going back to her original path.

When she arrived at her office, she saw a male with blond hair and very tired eyes he looked at her a bit surprised by her presence "who are you" he asked before noticing the haori, Ayume answered "Tadashi Ayume former and current captain of third squad" she said speaking like a strict captain for the first time in ages.

The male she assumed was the vice captain bowed apologising, she shook it off with a wave of her hand "hey don't worry seriously as long as you ain't lazy and get your paper work done and follow my orders I'm happy" she reassured him.

"Thank you captain Tadashi I am Izuru Kira vice captain of 3rd squad can I help you taicho" he asked, Ayume smiled "well can I have my desk back and gather the seated officers in the courtyard and after that get some sleep you look like you need it" she said sincerely.

He nodded then ran off to gather the officers, Ayume took a seat behind the paper covered desk "this is going to take forever" she whined, it was this moment haned Okami decided to make his presence known "oh come on don't be like that Ayume it'll only take a few" Ayume interrupted him "weeks that's hardly great news Okami" she muttered.

"Any way where is Kyo don't tell me he got lost" Ayume muttered, haned Okami laughed "ha your actually worried" Ayume glared "no I'm not he's probably being lazy again" she retorted, Okami just sniggered "you lie", Ayume sighed then proceeded to the courtyard.

And that is where this chapter stops he he he a cliff hanger now please review this fic if you read it puppy dog eyes I really need some suggestion or if you wish mention any thing you'd like to see (i.e. parts with Rukia and Ichigo for Ichigo/Rukia fans).


	7. Chapter 7 the plan and zarakis rampage!

**I do not bleach okay all character other than Ayume or Kyo are either made up officers or characters from bleach that are owned Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 7: The plan and Zaraki's rampage?!**

Ayume stood in line between captain Soifon and Captain Unohana , they were in their usual line with the vice captains at the other side, Yourichi stood on the side of the room no where inparticular with Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu and Chad.

The Soutaicho was going on about war ethics and repeating the current situation for the millionth time most likely, everyone had a bored look and some of the former Ryoga were on the verge of falling asleep.

"Would you get the fucking point already" Kenpachi whined expressing what everyone wanted to say but were too scared too, Komamura and captain Kuchiki and the soutaicho glared at Zaraki. If Yamamoto was affected he didn't show it as he continued the boring lecture before saying "Now for today's meeting our other agenda is training for the war and how each division is training for it" everyone let out a sigh of relief but held back comments as the soutaicho noticed it and glared sternly at each captain.

"Now will each of the division taichos tell me how you're preparing for the war" he said more as a demand than a request.

Ayume sweat dropped she had only just retaken control of 3rd division so how was she going to answer this "Soifon taicho" the soutaicho asked, Soifon nodded "we are training double time currently" was Soi fons answer.

Yamamoto nodded then looked at Ayume "Tadashi taicho I understand that you're only just been reinstated but can you tell me your plans on training 3rd division" the soutaicho asked.

Ayume nodded then spoke "from now until the war 3rd division will be training every morning in practice matches with each other as well as in the afternoon to make up for the absence of training that has occurred since Ichimarus leaving" was her blunt answer.

"Unohana taicho if you'd please" the soutaicho said his sight moving from her to Unohana letting Ayume sigh in relief.

"_Ha that was a pretty good plan for something thought up on the spot"_ okami remarked in her mind, Ayume rolled her eyes "_why are you so talkative and it's a captains, meeting I have no time to bicker with you"_.

"_Aw Ayume's annoyed geez you're so serious all the time you need to relax or is it technology withdrawal"_ Okami teased.

"_No __it's not that and you still haven't answered my question baka Okami"_ she snapped back in her mind, Okami sniggered.

"_W__ell ain't it obvious I'm a reflection of your soul so when you regained your powers and got more outspoken so did I"_ Ayume looked at her zanpakto confused.

"_G__eez your supposed to be smart lets put it this way when you were quieter and more reserved I was quiet and reserved but now you are more outspoken I am too hence I talk to you more"_ Ayume groaned _"damm it I liked it when you were quiet"_.

"As I was saying now that I know everyone's training plan I'd like to announce how we are going to handle this war" Yamamoto said snapping Ayume back into reality.

Yamamoto now had everyone's attention "We will be making the first move, now listen carefully I will only explain this once" Yamamoto said his eyes looking at every captain, former ryoga and Vice captain sternly.

No one dared speak and listened as the soutaicho explained the plan; the silence was broken by Kurotsuchi who did not agree to the plan.

"What we're going to relay on a gate made by the guy who made the device that has caused this whole mess"

Ayume and some others groaned, "Geez Kurotsuchi taicho we all know you hate him but he's the only one who can make the gate we need to get to Hueco Mundo, so for fucks sake grin and bear it captain Kurotsuchi" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Woah shortys annoyed" Kenpachi commented, Hitsugaya glared making the temperature drop a few degrees.

"What'd you just say Kenpachi" Hitsugaya stated his words like ice, "hey hey lets not argue Yama jii will get angry if you do" Shunsui said easing the two argumentative captains.

"Hitsugaya taicho Zaraki taicho settle down immediately and Kurotsuchi taicho the plan remains as it is no complaints," Yamamoto said narrowing his eyes on the three argumentative captains.

"_Wow these guys like to argue and that Yama jii guy is one scary old guy"_Okami commented, Ayume who was standing and waiting paitently like everyone else in the room rolled her eyes.

"_I'll ignore that comment and for your information it's disrespectful to call the soutaicho by that name"_ she said in her mind.

"Alright now to the second topic of today's meetings" Yamamoto announced bringing Ayume's attention away from her talkative zanpaktous. "We have some allies here I'd like to offer training for the war to each of them" this time the alerted looks were to the group of former ryoga. "I'd like to ask each of you if would accept our help in training until the time we attack" Yamamoto said sternly, some of the group looked nervous at Yamamotos gaze.

"Kurosaki Ichigo would you accept the offer" Yamamotos gaze turned to Ichigo, the orange haired teenager nodded "yes I would". Ayume could swear that Yamamoto cracked a smile for a second "now Kurosaki it's my understanding that you meet a vaizard on the living world". Ichigo nodded nervously this time "I'd like to make a truce with the vaizards as we're gonna need all the help we can get defending Karakura town" Yamamoto said shocking everyone. Ayume smiled she was glad that stupid argument was over, it was well due time that the two different types of shinigami learnt to get along. Yamamotos gaze turned to Chad "um Chad is that your name" Yamamoto asked. "Yastotora Sado and it'd be an honour sir". The soutaichos gaze was now on Inoue Orihime, she just looked up nervously to meet his gaze "I'd like to accept I'd like for once not to be a liability sir" she answered Yamamoto chuckled "I'm sure we can help with that". Once more the soutaichos gaze changed, but to the white clad Quincy this time, Ishida looked up seriously. "I understand that theres a lot of tension between Quincys and soul reapers but would you still be interested in our help" Yamamoto said almost sympathetically. 

Ishida seemed to consider it "hmm I'm not sure I promised my father I'd never involved with shinigami again".

"Uh that's your Dad speaking and he's one to talk" Ayume scoffed, he looked at her confused.

"Ishida san I meet your grandfather he was a nice guy helped me out once and he'd want you to take this up" Ayume said.

"All right now that's over everyone is dismissed you all have 5 weeks to prepare that is all you are dismissed, I trust all the former ryoga will find their own accommodation and for the captains please hand your recommendations by the end of week" Yamamoto announced before leaving. After the meeting shunpoed back to 3rd Division, it had only been a day but she'd already somewhat figured out who Zaraki taichos new favourite opponent was and had to say _"nothing much has changed"_.

Okami had to agree _"yeah I'd agree with you on this none of those insane captains have changed much except for that short white haired kid"._

* * *

Ayume frowned as she shunpoed along the roofs of various buildings _"um Okami he's a captain and just cause he looks like a kid doesn't make him one""Ha you thought he was a kid too at first"_ Okami retorted.

"_Yes at first and I'd hate to get that guy angry besides I never knew you that observant in the past"_ she remarked just as 3rd division was in sight.

"_Geez I was I just didn't tell you everything back then you were also different back then"_ Okami replied in her mind. Ayume smirked _"how so Okami"_ her zanpaktou grinned pearly fangs showing.

"_Well where do I begin…"_ Ayume sighed and slowed down to a grinding halt on the roof overlooking the training grounds. While she waited for her zanpaktous answer she took the opportunity to watch some of her subordinate's train _"oh eyeing them up eh"_.

She glared at Okami _"no you perverted wolf" _This comment had been out loud and had now informed the squad of officers to her presence _"Tadashi…taicho are... you all right"_ the officer she recognised to be what she thought was her 16th seat asked nervously.

She jumped down gracefully receiving looks from the group of her subordinates, she then sensing their nervousness she smiled and waved. "Hello everyone just watching some of my officers' train I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" she said as more of a question then a statement. The male 16th seat saluted her "no taicho its fine just unexpected that's all may I ask… how do think they're doing" She smiled "of course …they're doing alright except you shinigami male with uh brown hair in front when doing kidou you should always keep your eyes focussed on the target" Ayume pointed out. 

The boy in question looked embarrassed, she sighed then went over to him "you know making mistakes isn't a bad thing if you don't make mistakes you'll never learn" she pointed out before leaving.

"_That was cruel pointing him out there Ayume oh and you were really strict and grumpy back then"_ Okami remarked.

Ayume groaned _"why'd I have to have such a talkative zanpaktou and I thought wolves were lonely silent creatures"_ she muttered entering her office.

**

* * *

Two days later**

"Aahhhhhhh" a yell was heard thoughout the Seireitei followed a loud childish voice proclaiming "Ken chan Ken chan he went that way!"

This caused Ayume and many others in different locations and Divisions around the Seireitei to look away from their respective duties.

Ayume herself had been listening to her sixth seat officer who had been away on a recon mission in rugonki district 45 and had recently returned.

"Uh what's going on and why do I hear crashing nearby?"Ayume asked no one in particular.

"I'm sorry taicho I have no idea" the female sixth seat replied in answer to Ayume's question, Ayume shrugged it off with her hand "its okay I wasn't really expecting an answer but uh what's your name again I'd hate to call you sixth seat all the time" she asked.

The young officer looked at Ayume confused "oh Tadashi taicho I'm Tomari... Tomari Sakura I've been in squad 3 for 120 years taicho" the girl replied.

Ayume realised why the girl was confused "oh that's why you were so timid before you still think I'm all formal and strict about everything, it also explains why you look vaguely familiar".

"_You actually admit to being a grouch"_ Okami remarked, Ayume rolled her eyes startling the officer "oh sorry my zanpaktou is very talkative and wow quite an improvement in recent years eh Tomari san" Ayume replied.

"Thank you Tadashi taicho" the girl replied now visibly less scared, Ayume chuckled "no problem you can call me Ayume if you wish".

Ayume heard the crashing come closer "oh Sakura chan" Ayume asked getting the officers attention.

"Yes taicho... I mean Ayume san" the girl replied curiously "do me a favour and tell me what's going on out there" came Ayume's request; the girl nodded and went to check.

Minutes later Tomari came back, Ayume noticed the girl was back to being nervous and was slightly pale, this made Ayume worry "what's wrong are you alright?"

Before Tamori even spoke Kyo and another male shinigami that'd obviously been talking with ran in also quite shocked "don't tell me the apocalypse has landed" Ayume remarked sarcastically.

Kyo frowned not realising Ayume's sarcasm "no Ayume but you have to see this Zaraki taicho…he's" Kyo never got to finish as Ayume flash stepped out the door.

"Kuso" Ayume swore looking at what had been her officer's barracks in wrecks and two figures one who looked suspiciously like Zaraki with a pink blob behind him running towards them. Ayume's mouth was agape in awe of the damage, as were the three other shinigami behind her "um taicho shouldn't we do something about this" the male shinigami beside Kyo spoke up.

Ayume looked at him "you kidding this is Zaraki we're talking about let's just wait till they leave then access the damage" Ayume replied still shocked.

Moments later Zaraki left but not without heading right though the office walls making two big holes at either side of the office, and making another of the walls collapse. The windows also shattered sending glass shards flying at them as well as previously stacked paper flying everywhere.

As if to make it worse the wall that had collapsed was right by the door where Ayume had been standing, so when Zaraki had gone and everyone got back up on their feet they were all cover in cuts and bruise from the glass.

"Everyone alright?" Ayume asked getting up from a pile of rubble of what was once a wall, Kyo and the others nodded despite being slightly hurt.

"The question is are you okay Ayume chan" a male voice asked from outside "Ukitake taicho" Kyo stuttered seeing the 13th division captain appear, Ukitake smiled and waved at Kyo "oh hello Hikari kun how are you?"

Ayume finally got to her feet but staggered over to one of the few pieces of intact furniture left in the room, which ironically was a chair.

"I'm okay I think just a bit dazed that's all" came Ayume's reply, Ukitake frowned a bit "you sure Ayume chan" Ayume nodded "why are you here anyway Jushiro?"

Ukitake smiled a bit "oh I was at first division and on my way to 4th division to see Retsu but I saw Zaraki and the damage so I came to see if you were alright"

Ayume tanked him for his concern "well I better go you should get those injuries checked by Unohana feel free to visit me and Shunsui some time he thinks you owe him a drink" Jushiro joked before leaving.

Ayume frowned and tried to get up but couldn't "great I haven't been here a week and already I'm hurt" she muttered _"ha ha ha what bad luck"_ Okami sniggered.

She ignored her zanpaktou and turned to the three officers "okay you three go find vice captain Izuru and help access the damage and calm everyone down" she order they all nodded and left, but Kyo stuck around.

"Ah taicho shouldn't you get some help with your injuries" Kyo asked, Ayume sighed "yes but after I kick Zaraki's ass" Kyo sweat dropped "Ayume you can't even walk at the moment".

Ayume frowned at Kyos statement "I can still shunpo to fourth so go help out 6th seat Tomari" she ordered sternly this time.

Kyo got the message and flash stepped away to help, Ayume managed to lean on something foe support then shunpoed off to 4th division, then hopefully once her injuries were dealt with kick Zaraki's ass _"yeah exactly you hope"_ Okami remarked sarcastically.

* * *

**At fourth division**

Ayume limped in to fourth division _"maybe I should have taken that offer of help after all"_ she said to herself as shunpoeing on the foot had tired her out quite a bit.

"_Yeah I could've told you that"_ Okami sarcastically added not helping Ayumes growing headache _"shut up you stupid wolf"_ she snapped.

By the time she reached the main building she was leaving a blood trail but didn't care, to add to this she was receiving many looks from fourth division members including Isane the vice captain of fourth who was the first to ask to help her.

"Tadashi taicho I presume Zaraki taichos been near your division" the vice captain said receiving an annoyed look from the staggering Ayume.

"Yeah how'd you guess" she remarked back sarcasm inching in every word, it was then Unohana appeared sighing and shaking her head "geez Ayume you haven't been here a week and you already have injuries" Unohana said sighing.

Ayume growled "its not like I wanted to be injured Retsu and you know it" came Ayume reply, Unohana chuckled "well come on then lets have a look then shall we oh and Isane help Tadashi taicho to a bed" Unohana commanded sweetly as usual.

**Minutes later**

Ayume lay on a bed having her injuries looked at and treated by the 4th division taicho "ah so how much damage did Zaraki do to your division Ayume and how'd you do this" Unohana asked more demanding the asking.

"Well from what I saw the officer barracks are destroyed not sure about anything else at the moment and he ran though the office causing a wall to fall on me and three of my officers" Ayume explained as Unohana bandaged up Ayume's wounds.

She nodded then finished up "well that's all I can do at the moment and your going to have to stay here a few days you've got a minor concussion so I want to keep you in for observation and stress wouldn't do it much good" Unohana explained.

Ayume visibly groaned at the idea _"ha your favourite place a hospital"_ Okami remarked _"…"_

"I'll be back later to check on you till then get some rest you look like you need it" Unohana said before leaving to attend to someone else.

"Sure fine geez now I'm bored" Ayume complained to no one in particular _"you know you could always talk to me"_ Okami piped up, Ayume looked at him _blankly "yeah you always talk to me so not right now besides I'm kinda tired"._

**And that ends chapter 7, wow that's long for me and anyway it took me ages to write this with uni and stuff also I kept rewriting this chapter and didn't like it so I finally came up with this one, still not completely happy but it works so yeah.**

**Also the plan I mentioned is the one they used in the manga as I am trying to stick to the storyline of the manga.**

**Definitions:**

**Baka: means stupid or idiot**

**Taicho: means captain**

**Kuso: a Japanese swear word **

**Okami: means wolf in Japanese**

**Also as a side note all words in italics are conversations between Ayume and her zanpaktous.**


	8. Chapter 8 rewrite?

Authors note:

Hmm I'm thinking of which stories I actually want or are worth rewriting. It has come to my attention that 'The Wolfs honour' has been getting hits but I need to know if anyone is actually interested in me rewriting this as it's been a long time since I started it and my writing has since improved greatly since I first started writing bleach fanfiction in 2007.

If I do rewrite this it will be changed as I like to follow cannon storylines and much more is known now in bleach.

So if you want to see this rewritten in a much better way or got any suggestions on what you'd like to see in the rewrite if it happens please review or pm me.

Thank you

Zek88


End file.
